The Cincinnati Clinical Center of the National Heart Lung and Blood Institute's Growth and Health Study, in conjunction with its collaborating centers, proposes an extension to the current study so that the NGHS cohort which has been followed for seven years from ages 9 and 10 years to ages 15 and 16 years can be followed through late adolescence into early adulthood in order to describe the divergence of CVD risk factors. The goals of the NGHS initiative were to describe and explain a) the greater incidence of obesity in black females during adolescence and b) its association to major cardiovascular disease (CVD) risk factor. The Cincinnati Center, therefore, proposes to measure in the cohort of girls for four more years: 1) antecedent factors (e.g. diet, exercise, and psychosocial factors)/ 2) body habitus (e.g. height, weight, skinfolds, and circumferences, and maturation status); and 30 CVD risk factors affected by body habitus (e.g. blood pressure and lipids). The Cincinnati Center has conducted a school- based study in NGHS:subjects were enrolled from the fourth and fifth grade classes of public and parochial schools in Cincinnati and surrounding Hamilton County selected from to be racially, geographically, and socioeconomically representative of the area. The Cincinnati Center enrolled 870 students, 432 white and 438 black. At the end of NGHS, the girls will be ages 15 and 16 years. In the extension (NGHS-III), subjects will be ages 16-20 years. The Cincinnati Center will continue a school- based study, as long s subjects can be seen at school. Some subjects will be seen at Children's Hospital or their home for a variety of reasons (e.g. moving outside the area, but within 100 miles of Cincinnati, transferring to a school which will not cooperate with the study (this has not occurred to-date), or dropping out of school.)